une vie paisible mais pas tant que cela
by black sirie
Summary: seulement en participant à une conférence en tant que journaliste la vie d'Harry change... HP&Collins Crivey, Harry


Après Poudlard Harry Potter était devenu le meilleur Journaliste dans le monde de la magie.

Il en faisait même des jaloux surtout un certain Collin Crivey, qui se trouvait être son petit ami et personne ne se doutait qu'il l'enviait.

Cela faisait deux ans que lui et Harry sortaient ensemble et un an qu'ils habitaient tous les deux ensemble. Collins regarda Harry dormir, il avait beaucoup changé en deux ans, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'à ses épaules, il avait beaucoup grandit mesurant maintenant dans les six pied, il était encore plus musclés qu'avant grâce au quidditch, et sa peau était bronzé.

Après un bon moment d'observation quotidien Collins s'aperçut que son amant le regardait. Depuis quand était-il réveillé?

Se demandait Collin.

- Bonjour amour. Murmura Harry

Harry était épuisé il avait fait l'amour la veille et même si il était toujours celui qui dominait cela l'épuisait. Après la guerre

Harry avait reprit sa vie en main, Il avait déclaré au monde sorcier et à ses amis qu'il était gay, à la suite de cette déclaration

qui avait surprit tout le monde Collin lui avait demander de sortir avec lui et il avait accepter voulant partager sa vie avec le jeune blond.

- Bonjour chéri, bien dormit ? demanda Collin

- Mmmmm... oui. Lui répondit Harry.

- Est-ce que t'as beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui?

- Oui, j'ai un rendez-vous avec le ministre pour un article.

- Avec Malfoy?

Harry soupira Collin était d'un tempérament jaloux même si Harry adorait voir cela il en était quelque peu exaspéré.

- Oui avec Malfoy! Lui répondit - il

Collins hocha la tête poussa un soupir de soulagement et embrassa Harry passionnément.

Collin adorait ses baisers et espérait à chaque fois que cela dure une éternité.

Harry était le premier amant de Collins et quelques fois le jeune gryffondor aurait bien voulut avoir d'autre expérience mais en même temps il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Harry lui qui pensait que celui-ci l'aimait vraiment.

Soupirant d'exaspération Collin se leva sous le regard remplit d'amour d'Harry et s'Habilla.

-Tu devrais t'Habiller aussi Harry. Dit Collins.

- Oui, mais je vais prendre une douche d'abord. Répondit Harry d'un ton moqueur il lui dit: je suis encore plein de ta semence de cette nuit, la vache c'est moi qui est prit du boulot en plus de me laver.

Collin prit un oreiller et lui lança en pleine figure.

- Hey. Une bataille d'oreiller commença alors dans la chambre des deux amants.

Après 10 minutes de bataille Harry décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui de se doucher et de se préparer pour le rendez-vous.

Après vingt minutes dans la douche Harry en sortit tout frais, il adorait rester tremper et laisser le temps à son corps de sécher sans l'aide de serviette. Alors il prit son temps pour choisir ses vêtements. Il voulait montrer à Draco Malfoy le premier ministre qu'il n'était plus le même gosse qu'autrefois, qu'il ne portait plus les mêmes vêtements déchirés. Dommage qu'il ne l'ai pas invité en boîte de nuit parce qu'encore là il aurait pu lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Collin avait raison de s'inquiéter.

Flash Back

Harry était allé couvrir une conférence de presse parlant d'une nouvelle loi que le ministre (Draco) voulait instauré le blond l'avait repéré dans la foule et était venu le voir après avoir fait son discours.

- Alors Potter est-ce que tu as besoin d'autre information pour ton article?

- Non j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut Monsieur le Ministre. Soupira Harry.

- Dommage parce que j'aurais bien aimé qu'on aille manger ensemble un de ces jours avait dit Draco lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

- D'accord quand est-ce que tu es libre? La question était sortit toute seule ( Ouais ouais) et Harry avait attendu avec appréhension la réponse du blond.

- O.K Pourquoi pas mardi prochain à Midi?

- Je peux me libérer. S'était entendu dire Harry ensuite Draco lui avait dit au revoir et avait rejoint ses collègues.

Harry n'avait jamais eut le coeur qui battait autant la chamade.

Fin du flash.

Maintenant Harry était en route vers un de ses restaurants préférés un restaurant italien. L'ancien Gryffondor raffolait des pâtes et chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion il allait à son restaurant du côté moldu. Le chef le connaissait bien il avait été le premier client à y venir depuis l'ouverture et depuis beaucoup de gens important se rendait dans ce restaurant pour faire signer des contrats.

Harry ne vit Draco nulle part alors il choisit une place tranquille près de la fenêtre. Harry pensa qu'il n'allait pas être très longtemps ennemi avec le blond après ce dîner.

Harry ne l'avait dit jamais à personne même pas à Collins, mais il était depuis toujours amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Mais celui-ci avait déjà quelqu'un quand Harry avait découvert qu'il en était amoureux et le voir tout le temps au bras de Blaise Zabini le faisait souffrir alors pour l'oublier, à la fin de la guerre il avait accepté de sortir avec Collins.

Un serveur vint lui demander ce qu'il voulait pour boire et Harry choisit un de leur meilleur vin.

- Très chic Potter! Complimenta Draco s'asseyant en face du lion.

- Toi aussi malfoy.

- Je le suis toujours chic un ministre ne peut sortir avec des guenilles, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Harry se sentit défaillir

Le serveur avait vu Draco s'asseoir et il vint tout de suite prendre la commande, Harry pu commander ses pâtes avec de la sauce blanche et Draco ses lasagnes.

- Alors Potter toujours avec ce crétin de Crivey.

- Il n'est pas un crétin Malfoy, cracha Harry.

- Oui, oui c'est ça.

- Et toi avec Zabini.

Draco poussa un soupir, Blaise l'avait laisser tombé il en avait eut assez d'être avec lui et il voulait connaître d'autre personnes.

- Non je ne suis plus avec lui il m'a laisser tomber il voulait élargir ses connaissances c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Désoler.

- ça va Potter je n'ai pas besoin de tes plates excuses cette rupture ne m'a touché pour la scène qui a eu lieu parce que je savais très bien que tu m'aimais. Lâcha Draco.

Harry en tombait sur le cul. Draco savait qu'il l'aimait et était sortit avec Blaise.

Harry sentit une rage sans nom monter comme la lave d'un volcan chauffant ses veines.

- Pourquoi? Murmura Harry contenant sa rage.

Draco soupira une seconde fois, l'après midi va être très longue.

- écoute dans ce temps-là j'étais un petit con prétentieux et je te détestais.

Harry enregistrait tout ce que Draco disait et compris quand Draco avait dit qu'il était un petit con prétentieux et qu'il le détestait cela lui fit comprendre que maintenant il ne le détestait plus. Harry hocha la tête et attendit que Draco continue ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je pensais qu'à moi et jamais aux autres j'ignorais que je faisais du mal autour de moi et c'est au moment où blaise ma laissé tombé que j'ai compris que je t'avait fait souffrir.

Draco s'interrompit quand le serveur vint déposer leur assiette. Harry prit quelques bouchées et releva la tête vers lui quand celui-ci lui demanda si il avait encore des sentiments pour lui?

- oui les mêmes sentiments lui répondit doucement Harry.

Draco lui fit un sourire radieux mais qui s'effaça à la pensée qu'Harry sortait avec Collins.

- Dommage tu sors avec Collins.

- Oui mais je pense depuis longtemps à le quitter parce que je ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un que je considère seulement comme un ami. Lui expliqua Harry.

Draco hocha la tête et retourna à ses lasagnes. Le reste de l'après midi passa très vite et même trop vite pour l'ancien serpentard et Gryffondor.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas quitter Collins? Demanda vivement Draco ce qui surprit et fit sourire Harry.

- En fin de semaine, lui répondit-il.

Harry se sentait très mal envers Collins, cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il entendit du bruit venant de sa chambre curieux de nature il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et entendit les cris de Collins il ne comprenait plus rien, il était en colère et Jaloux. Il défonça la porte de la chambre et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

- Harry cria Collins ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

Ceci fut un prétexte pour Harry pour partir il n'avait plus du tout à se sentir mal à le quitter puisque ce n'était pas lui qu'il l'avait trompé. En faisant ses valises Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas du tout remarquer avec qui Collins avait couché.

Mais il ne le regarda pas après avoir bouclés ses trois malles Harry se dirigea vers la porte, sans regarder Collins il lui dit que c'était fini et qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'ils reprennent ensemble et sortit de l'appartement.

Maintenant il avait voulu aller chez Draco mais personne ne savait où il habitait alors il se rendit au chaudron baveur et loua une chambre d'où il écrivit une lettre à Draco

_Draco est-ce que tu pourrais venir au chaudron baveur je suis à la chambre 18. _

_Harry ._

Quand Draco lut la lettre il su tout de suite qu'il était arrivé quelque chose alors il ne prit pas le temps de se regarder dans le miroir et transplana dans la chambre d'Harry.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Draco s'asseyant au bord du lit près d'Harry.

Le gryffondor avait les larmes aux yeux et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait autant mal.

- Pourquoi ça me fait mal? Demanda Harry après avoir expliqué ce qui c'était passé au blond.

Draco soupira et lui expliqua que peut-être même si il n'aimait pas Collins il avait apprit à l'aimer d'une autre manière, ça lui avait fait la même chose à lui quand Blaise l'avait laissé tombé quand il lui avait dit qu'il le laissait pour un autre il s'était surprit à pleurer pourtant il ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aimait lui.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda Draco dans les yeux.

Je suis désolé Harry vraiment désolé. Est-ce que tu as quelque part où habiter? Demanda Draco qui ne voulait pas qu'Harry reste dans la rue ou au chaudron baveur.

Oui j'ai le douze square grimmauld mais je ne voudrais pas vivre tout seul.

Draco ne vivait pas dans un grand manoir mais seulement dans un appartement donc peut être qu'Harry voudrait de lui chez lui et donc il lui demanda.

Bien sur Draco ça me ferait très plaisir que tu habites avec moi. Harry lui avait dit cela avec un énorme sourire.

Draco et Harry vivaient ensemble depuis maintenant deux mois Harry travaillais beaucoup il couvrait des conférences et évitait le plus possible Collins qui essayait toujours de lui parler.

Draco travaillait encore plus parce qu'il voulait que le monde sorcier l'apprécie et Draco accepta plusieurs idée de sorcier et sorcière de la communauté magique. Tout cela pour vous dire que finalement la vie était paisible pour Harry et l'enfer pour Collins qui ne fut guère capable de monter sa cote en journaliste plus haut qu'Harry.

On peut dire maintenant aussi que quand quelqu'un fait du mal a une autre personne la personne reste toujours plus bas….selon-moi…

Bye bye qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Moi je me suis bien amuser a l'écrire c'est bien mon premier one shot sérieux alors je veux avoir votre opinion….


End file.
